


Warm Hearts And Cold Fingers

by Haiirel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But there is romance, Discrimination, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, High School, I suck at tags i'm sorry ;-;, It's not focused on romance, M/M, Magic, Mostly Dan's POV but sometimes nope, On Hiatus, Slow Burn, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiirel/pseuds/Haiirel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirits don't go after normal humans. They don't bless them, they don't appear to them, and they leave them to their own theories and science and whatnot. There are people who keep secrets, who use their blessing to help others and only a finely selected few bloodlines are made aware of what's really out there. But when one spirit decides to break the tradition and bless a lonely boy to save him, only time could tell whether they really saved him or just turned the world into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude - The World We Live In

 

 

Mother Earth, the ground upon which all life in this solar system came to flourish and prosper under the watchful eyes of us Spirits. Well, maybe watchful is an exaggeration considering the  _wonderful_ job we'd doing so far. It wasn't always like this, and as Eva, the  _eldest_ somehow, I completely forgot what we were supposed to do in the first place. All these eons I lived through were full of "GROW THAT FIELD" or "SHAPE THAT MOUNTAIN" or "just- DO SOMETHING" that I think we lost our purpose somewhere along the line. Where did we start? Who made us? Well, it clearly doesn't matter as I'm trying to save the last bit of earth out of those apes rampaging and chopping trees in the woods. What was different in those humans that made them so... desperate? They weren't the only intelligent creatures in the field, and they're definitely not the most spread out either. They were fine as individuals, but somehow, as a group they had the intelligence of a pug.

Needless to say, floating before their eyes was the biggest mistake we made as of yet. We, at the first few thousands of years, limited the human perception of all that is spiritual.

It was absolutely ridiculous! They always refused to expand their minds beyond what is seen and touched, and when they see the 'abnormal,' they lose it completely. I had to appear as a dear or one of those magical mythes for them to listen to me, otherwise my true  ~~absolutely beautiful and~~ ~~magnificent~~ form is just a huge sphere of  **no.** We couldn't just risk it at the start, and it is far too late now to change anything about it. Maybe we should have turned it into a norm, but we didn't.  _Great._

But scared or not, we couldn't leave those creatures to wreak havoc without any form of internal control. The best thing was always picking the good seeds and blessing them beyond their wildest dreams. That was what fascinated me about the human experience, they were very easy to impress. The tiniest hover would send their mouthes wide and agape, and if lucky, smiles would break and lights would shine in their young eyes. As they are mortals with short-lifespans, we have a responsibility to keep them in check. Not only for the good of the universe, but for the good of their young as well. Out of the many bloodlines in their small society, a few were picked and blessed with abilities that help mankind in one way or the other. Some were blessed with healing, some were blessed with great power, and there are many kinds; some with great wealth and some were blessed with enlightenment and so on. And each were instructed to keep those gifts out of sight, and only give what seems to be wise and good. So far, those people had been influential. True, there is still a lot wrong with humanity, but at least they're not dying any time soon.

That is, until I decided to ruin everything with my idiotic sympathetic heart.

One boy, it took one boy for me to break the circle. After all these billions of years of working and shaping, one boy managed to get to me. I should never work on the field, I should never watch the humans from a close distance. There's no going back now, he is alive. Maybe this should be a test for humanity. Either accept the world as it is, or disappear.

I just hope I won't have to arrange for the latter.


	2. Daniel Howell's Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Chapter 1 ;D

A dull grey wintery morning was the highlight of my day, even if the first class I attend is none other than Physics itself. Physics, where we learn that every light casts a shadow. A fact that leaves me to wonder, what light is casting the gloom that surrounds my existence? It is not enough that I get the privilege of living in a universe that hardly cares about my being, but for some reason, the notion that I dared to exist seems to anger both the passing stranger and my own kin. And is it my fault they had an extra drink one night or didn't use a condom? Should I be punished because of some idiotic mistake on their part?

 _Yeah,_  I remembered what my father always says.  _We never wanted ya, and just ye wait until you're 18! Ya think I'll leave ya in ma house a day extra? No CHANCE IN HELL._

That day was a year away,  _great._ Personally, I had no doubt it will be proven true. Because a mistake or not, I made it happen. My sperm didn't lose, I lived. I didn't die, I lived. I didn't commit suicide, I lived. I didn't starve myself to save them money,  **I. Lived.**

And what can I say? I find it hard to care about my insignificant existence if it was a shitty one anyway. They say black is a colour of mystery, elegance and fear. I think it's just a testimony to why the universe is black, it is all those three things and much worse. But the universe is nonetheless beautiful, I wasn't one to disagree. I had a taste for elegance. And if it meant I contradict myself every time I ponder the merits of being an abused teenager, I had made my choice.

After all, Black was my favourite colour.

But even as that is true, there are still lights and colours that brighten my day and keep me going. Not a swarming lot of fans and friends. Not a supporting squad of teachers and wonderful civilised parents. No, it was the smile of one that counted.

"Dan! Class is over, come on!" The smile of a black haired nerd, tugging on my jumper and urging me to the lockers as if they'd run away. It was enough to drag me out of my chair. I sighed.

"Phil..." I started, "calm down will you? How much coffee did you drink today?" He gave me this scandalised look as if I just skinned a bunny or something, Phil was always one for theatrics. Not that I wasn't myself. For a moment, his eyes widened and shone something different than delight. It was concern, or pity. I traced his gaze to the hem of my jumper, showing the edge of a hidden bruise underneath the fabric. As if on cue, the windows shivered from the strong wind just outside. When did it start snowing? I fixed my clothes and stood straighter, towering slightly over my best friend. He knew about my family. Actually, who didn't? I think all those that knew my name also knew about the cruelty behind our broken windows. They simply couldn't prove it, or maybe they didn't care. My father was a police officer, after all. A well respected chief. No matter how far I went to prove my suffering, it was always like speaking to a wall.

There was no one to call.

Phil knew it, and he felt pity. I hate people pitying me. "Lets go," I said, stumbling right around the last row of tables into the swarming hallway before I could hear him say-

"But Dan, this is not okay!"

_Here we go._

"Phil, don't start. You know this is pointless."

"But-"

"No Buts!" I turned to face him, taking in the intensity of his eyes. It was like staring at the sun, but I didn't dare blink. I squinted my eyes, trying to look annoyed as hell. Melting ever so slightly over the little pout he does when he's distressed.  _Dammit._ "Look, I appreciate you caring, but I would also like it if I'm not reminded of them when I'm not home. Okay?" He nodded silently, thank God. Any more begging and I would have probably caved in.

We continued moving through the sea of students to where the junior lockers lay, smiling at a couple of acquaintances and teachers along the way. Phil followed behind me, making me nervous. I never liked having people watch me without me seeing them. "Good. Now, what's our next class?"

"Oh, Arts!" He chipped in, sliding next to me when he had the chance. "Did you know that the Last Supper actually had Jesus' feet, but some builders accidentally chopped them off while they were moving the painting?"

Should that make me smile? "No, I didn't"

"Well, you have been enlightened!" Phil suddenly shifted to face me. He crossed his arms over his chest like he was proud of himself. Was he serious?

"Don't pretend you knew that! You probably looked it up last night or something."

"Did not!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I really didn't! I looked it up this morning." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but giggle at him as well.

I shook my head nonetheless. "You're a special snowflake, Phil." He bumped into me, and blood started rushing onto my face. It was always strange with Phil, so many emotions went through me like it did to nobody else. Whether it was PJ or Chris or Louise- It was always different with Phil. And I loved it. School was a bore, and I didn't know what I wanted in the future. But one thing was for sure.

It won't be good if Phil wasn't in it.

* * *

 

Another day had past, and we're yet one day closer towards the end of the year. Not close enough though, I thought as I made my way to my locker and grabbed my coat to go home. The first snow of the year was piling up, and the freshmen students were rushing past me to probably jump head first into the snow. I loved winter. It wasn't secret that Christmas was my favourite holiday of the year, but perhaps that is not the entire reason. We never actually celebrated, and I never got any gifts or turkey. But the idea of it rose something in me.

If I ever have a family, I won't miss this holiday for the world.

Just imagining those days make my heart tingle. Kids waiting for santa as I put the gifts under the sparkling christmas tree, stockings, and advent calendars! I love those. I had to work part-time just to have the money to buy them, and it was worth every bit of pound. Phil would invite me to his house, and I would come to his! Or wait, why don't we live together? But won't he be married?

Does that matter? This is my fantasy, I can dream what I want.

I kept musing on this as I tied my denim coloured scarf tightly around my neck, hung over a securely buttoned black coat and gloves of the same shade. With my black jeans and converse shoes, I looked positively depressing. Good thing I got rid of the emo hair, at least I won't look like a pretend scene kid from 2005 with this fringe and almost-shaved sides. Though I had to be careful, one wrong move in the snow and my hair would go all middle earth on my nerves.

Phil and I parted ways, as we always do on Tuesday. I can't be one to interrupt his Buffy The Vampire club thing, mostly me having fun is Dad's idea of a satanic sin. I'm sure he see's 666 on my forehead every time I smile, or God forbid, laugh in his presence.

I push those thoughts out of my head. Or not out of my head, at least in a dark corner where I won't see them so often. I can lie to myself, I'm a great liar. The white streets of my little village are a great distraction. I thought I might as well just walk through the woods, anything is better than getting home.

Trees loomed above, aged with snow and bold with their contrast to the plains. I raised my head, inhaling the thin air, and puffing out a cloud from inside me like a dragon. I was quiet, except for some faint rustling here and there. I could hardly care, I only gazed at the cloudy sky, half expecting it to snow again. And I was right, five more minutes and the snow was turning me into a ridiculously tall hobbit. It was time to return home. It should be fine, usually the malice dilutes temporarily in those festive days. Whether it was the effect Santa or Jesus or a roller blading Unicorn, I was thankful to them. My parents seemed to be a little more 'chill' when the snow falls.

And how wrong can a pun be?

The sun was already sinking. I paced calmly towards the front door before I heard a loud  _crash._

Coincidence, that is when my world started crashing too.

I ran in, shocked at the chaos in the living room ahead. The room was a mess. The table was flipped and it's glass shattered. Loads of broken wine bottles and CDs were thrown on the floor, also shattered. The blinds were ripped apart. Blood was traced through the carped and worst of all, my mother was taking more CDs off the shelf and completely destroying them.

What the hell?

"Mom? What are you-"

"GET OUT!" She shouted, leaving me in shock. What did I do? "I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T WANT THIS! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She shouted again and again, throwing the CDs at me this time. A feeling of discomfort started at the centre of my chest. It spread into my lungs, and passed fluidly up towards my throat. It stayed there for a while, as I tried to recollect my thoughts into something useful. My hand twitched, reminding me that I hadn't closed the door. I was back, conscious. But I still felt the chocking rising and heating up my cheeks and my eyes, making them water against my will. Mom didn't stop. She called Dad.

"JOHN! HE'S BACK! KICK HIM OUT!"

He came, with a bat. His eyes were murderous. A shiver went through me. And like a ghost, all I could see was fear.

It was so dark inside.

I turned away from him, the only circling command in my brain was 'GET OUT, NOW. RUN.' And I did, I ran and ran. The cold was biting at my skin as I ran. I left my bag and my phone on the ground, I didn't even notice they was gone until I needed them. I ran blind of destination, my feet taking me through the streets and past the houses until I reached the point where I recognised absolutely nothing. All around me were trees, trees and more trees. And guess what? Even more trees. My footprints were covered by the passing snow already, how long have I been standing here? It was already dark, I needed shelter. Fast. I turned around, completely lost and out of breath. They weren't serene anymore, they were painful. Like a cold dagger being inserted and pulled repeatedly out of my lungs. I didn't see a log though, and I tripped and fell onto my face.

And what was the point?

What would I get if I go back other than a casket?

I didn't move, I gave up. My bruises hurt more severely in the cold, and I couldn't help but wonder what awaits me if I laid here forever. And soon enough, I felt the life being sucked out of me. My breaths had grown shallow, void of oxygen. My vision was fuzzy, making the snow look disgustingly magical. This wasn't a bad ending to a sad story, this was a good ending to failed one.

As I blinked, a pair of feet stood before me.

I couldn't focus, I was running out of time. But the barefoot stranger crouched next to me. Sliding their icy fingertips over the side of my face.

"Poor baby..." I heard, or maybe I didn't hear. I wasn't sure. But the next thing I remember was warmth, or rather, numbness. Snow felt like sand, my breath wasn't shallow anymore, and I couldn't help but fall into a deep comfortable sleep. Completely unaware of who the stranger was or what they did to save me.


End file.
